Five Minute Kiss
by Kyla1
Summary: A happy little slightly Christmassy story about Kathryn and Chakotay's first kiss (btw I apologise for lack of disclaimers and stuff, just got new comp, long story, tell u later!)


Kathryn Janeway expertly manoeuvred herself through the bubbly crowd. Acknowledging all who caught her eye and being acknowledged by the excited crew, delighted at seeing their Captain at Voyagers Christmas party. Chakotay watched from a safe distance, unwilling to seem desperate to be near his beloved Captain. He smiled as she yet again remembered the names of an entire group of people. It was amazing how she did it, no matter how many people were put before her she somehow managed to create a bond, no matter how small, with each one. Whether it was a mildly similar interest or a difference of opinion, put Kathryn Janeway in a room and she could initiate a conversation in minutes. 

Chakotay smiled again, shaking his head in amusement as he remembered the fight that had gone on to get her to come to the party in the first place. He had been adamant that she would come, she had been adamant that she would not have been welcome. Chakotay had won, a rare occurrence in his arguments with Kathryn. He had also been right, the whole crew seemed to light up at the mere sight of their Captain. She had to come down from her pedestal occasionally.

Kathryn extracted herself from the mass of people with difficulty, making a bee-line to the glasses of wine on the counter. Taking a sip she sighed and leant against the wall. Chakotay had been right, much as she hated to admit it, the crew had seemed pleased to see her. Saying that though, it could always be a front, but she doubted it. She suddenly found herself smiling for the first time in days. It almost surprised her and she savoured the blissful relaxed feeling it gave her. She suddenly spotted Chakotay unobtrusively making his way towards her and, she couldn't help it, her smile subconsciously widened. She had been wondering how long it would take Chakotay to come and talk to her, she'd felt his eyes on her all evening. When he finally did arrive he caught her by surprise.

"You've fallen into a trap Kathryn," He murmured, leaning in close to her face. She shivered slightly despite herself.

"What's that?" She attempted to keep her tone light, smiling playfully. 

"Have a look," Chakotay grinned back, indicating with his head where she should look. Kathryn raised an eyebrow and looked upwards.

"What is that?" She frowned, seeing a green plant above her head.

"Mistletoe," Chakotay had somehow managed to get even closer, his warm breath tickling her face. Kathryn groaned.

"I thought Tom wasn't going to put any of that annoying stuff up." She sighed in irritation.

"Well he did, and now he's very interested in the outcome." Chakotay gestured towards the corner of the room where Tom, B'Elanna and Harry were gathered, trying very hard to look as if they weren't interested. Kathryn chuckled softly.

"Never give up do they." She looked back up and met Chakotay's soft brown eyes.

"So, may I?" Chakotay asked playfully, studying her lips intently. Kathryn felt a blush rising on her face and fought to keep it down.

"Ask me again in five minutes." She replied, taking another sip of wine. Chakotay took the glass from her hand and placed it on the table.

"Well the least you can do Kathryn Janeway," He smiled and took her hands in his own. "Is dance with me." He placed her small hands on his shoulders and put his own arms round her waist. Kathryn raised her eyebrows, making sure that they were at a respectful distance. 

By an amazing coincidence, helped along by Tom Paris, slow music began playing. Kathryn rolled her eyes and stared at Chakotay suspiciously.

"Are you sure this wasn't planned?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Chakotay managed to keep his features suitably blank, only allowing the tiniest smile slip out as his arms tightened ever so slightly. 

__

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark,

Try as I may I can never explain,

What I hear when you don't say a thing.

Chakotay watched Kathryn as she struggled to keep a respectful and proper distance between them, resisting the urge to lay her head on his chest. He made her mind up for her by gently pulling her closer to him and resting his face in her hair. He heard her sigh slightly and smiled to himself, having received confirmation that the dance was affecting her as much as it was affecting him.

__

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall,

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

"Kathryn," She could barely hear him, so wrapped up she was in her own thoughts.

"Yes Chakotay?" She raised her head off of his chest, how had that got there?

"Why won't you let me kiss you." Chakotay's arms loosened from round her back, she noticed that they were still standing beneath the mistletoe and Tom looked as if he were about to march over and order them to kiss.

"I didn't say that Chakotay," She said, lightening her tone again, "I said ask me again in five minutes." Chakotay fell silent again as they continued to sway.

__

All day long I can hear people talking out loud,

But when you hold me near,

You drown out the crowd,

Try as they may they can never defy,

What's been said between your heart and mine.

"In five minutes you'll just say no." Chakotay didn't know what was making him carry on, he had Kathryn in his arms, wasn't that enough? He heard Kathryn sigh and felt her stiffen slightly.

"I have my reasons Chakotay." He didn't dare look down at her, just stared fixedly at the wall opposite them and pretended not to notice the crew watching them curiously.

"Tell me them." 

__

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall,

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

"Well for a start tomorrow we'll have to go onto bridge, and pretend nothing ever happened." Kathryn tried to speak evenly and rationally even as tears pricked the back of her lids. 

"Nothing would have happened, it would just be a kiss."

"Not to me," She whispered, leaning back into Chakotay's chest, his arms tightened back around her, giving her a sense of security she hadn't felt in a long time. 

__

Oh, The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall,

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Chakotay's head whirled, he tried to make sense out of it all but found himself even more confused.

"It wouldn't just be to me either." He admitted eventually, he paused, he knew what a risk he was taking. "So why should we just forget it tomorrow." He felt rather than heard Kathryn's sharp intake of breath. He looked up to the ceiling at the innocent mistletoe that still hung directly above them. He glanced back across the room and caught B'Elanna and Tom staring at him, she reddened slightly and elbowed Tom sharply. They both quickly averted their gaze. 

__

You say it best, when you say nothing at all   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all   
(The smile on your face)   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all   
(The truth in your eyes)   
(The touch of your hand)   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all   
(Let me know that you need me)

Kathryn tried to sort her muddled head, she opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. What was there to say?

__

You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)   
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)

Kathryn gently drew away from Chakotay, he stared down at her questioningly.

"It's been five minutes Kathryn," He said softly, "May I?" Kathryn pretended to think it over.

"Well," She said eventually, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "It is a tradition." She looked playfully up at Chakotay. He hesitated a minute before grinning, almost as if he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"And we can't break tradition can we?" He murmured, moving closer towards her.  
"Heaven forbid," Kathryn managed to murmur back, closing her eyes slightly as Chakotay moved ever closer. 

Tom Paris stood and stared in disbelief as his commanding team moved closer until they were definitely not at a respectable distance apart. 

"B'Elanna! Harry!" He hissed urgently, looking round and gesturing frantically towards them. "I don't believe it, I think they're actually going to…" He trailed off in shock as he spotted the Captain and Commander, still under the mistletoe.

"What is it Tom?" B'Elanna walked up next to him, "Don't tell me you're still watching them!" He shushed her with one hand and pointed dumbly. B'Elanna's jaw dropped. Harry moved silently up next to them.

"Hey guys what are you do…oh my god they're kissing!" 

The kiss wasn't earth shattering, more like something that had been meant to happen for a long time. Kathryn still felt it all the way down to her toes, a feeling deep within her told Kathryn that long forgotten feelings and needs were being re-awakened. 

Chakotay was careful to keep the kiss light, not allowing his shameless arms to wrap around her waist, or his tongue to explore her mouth. He still felt it though, felt the chemistry between them and among the stars dancing behind his closed eyelids he wondered what had taken him so long. 

When the kiss finally broke they were both only barely aware of the excited chatter that followed it. Kathryn felt a happy smile fix itself firmly on her face. Chakotay spotted it and grinned in amusement before reaching for her hand. Kathryn allowed him to take her hand, feeling small tingles run through her. Then she spotted Tom, B'Elanna and Harry, still trying to pick their jaws up off of the floor. She grinned wickedly.

"I think it's time to go wish them Merry Christmas, don't you?" she asked innocently, squeezing Chakotay's hand slightly. He chuckled softly.

"I couldn't agree more." His chuckle turned into a happy laugh as Kathryn dragged him through the crowd. It was as if they'd never been apart. 


End file.
